


The Letter of the Law

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Leaf and Letter [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, House Cleaning, Lingerie, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Spring cleaning in the Harley-Lalonde household. :)





	The Letter of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in response to the prompt: _no, when i said i wanted you to help clean the house i did NOT mean you should do it wearing only, exclusively stockings, you insolent FOOL_ from [snogfairy](https://snogfairy.tumblr.com)'s [wholesome domestic prompts](http://snogfairy.tumblr.com/post/161499644007/wholesome-domestic-prompts) list.

"Beloved, I'm sure you have a pseudo-logical explanation involving an attempt to keep your clothes from accidental destruction at the hands of assorted chemical concoctions, but _that_ ," said Rose, "is not an appropriate house-cleaning outfit."

Jade glanced down at her sports bra, boy shorts, and red-and-white striped knee-high socks, and shrugged. "Okay. I'll fix it." She set down the sponge and bucket and began unhooking her bra.

"That's not what I meant!"

Jade waggled her eyebrows. "Be more specific next time, then," she said, and stripped off the boy shorts too.

Rose sprayed her with the kitchen sink's hose attachment.


End file.
